


Iced Americano

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, barista!wonpil, guitarist!jae, i projected myself into jae?, junhyeok and dowoon has something going on if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: Wonpil worked at the university cafe and all of a sudden, there's this guy dragging him across the campus grounds.





	1. An Iced Americano with two sugars for..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Yes finally I have come around to write and post a JaePil fic. Honestly this ship is so underrated and so is day6 please just give them lots and lots of love!!
> 
> Also honestly idk how much coffee costs in dollars so i typed in a random price hehe

"Here's your order. Enjoy!"

Wonpil wipes his hands down on his apron as the customer walked away. He walks back to the cashier, his notes splayed out on the surface where it is hidden from the customer's view. It may be finals week, and he may be working at the university's cafe and having his notes spread across the counter would honestly be understandable, he still wanted to leave a good impression.

As Wonpil read the same paragraph for what seemed like the 7th time, maybe even more, a boy with blond disheveled hair walks up to the counter with his eyes almost completely closed. He places his wallet down on the counter, making Wonpil tilt his head a bit. It took the boy a few moments to blurt out his order.

"Um, a vanilla—wait, no—uh, an iced..." he trails off, his forehead creasing a bit.

"Americano?" Wonpil asks. The boy blinks at him a few times before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah. Americano. Iced Americano. With 2 sugars?" he said, the last part of his sentence sounding like a question.

"An iced americano with two sugars?" Wonpil repeated the order, trying to hold back a smile. The boy nodded, eyes closing completely.

"Alright, that would be $2.47."

The boy patted down the front pockets of his jeans, pausing for a moment after realizing that it wasn't there before moving on to his back pockets to know that it wasn't there either.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. Wonpil cleared his throat before slightly pushing the wallet on the counter towards him. The boy stared at it for a bit, before facepalming himself and blushing a bit. Wonpil bit back a smile as the boy took back his wallet, taking out a bill.

"Thank you. Sorry for...yeah." the boy stuttered out before yawning.

"May I get your name?"

"Huh?"

"A name. For your order, sir."

"Oh, Jae. Jaehyung? I mean, Jae is fine." he said, rubbing at his eyes and putting on a small smile for about a second or so.

Wonpil wrote down the boy's name, Jae, apparently, before handing him his change and receipt. "It'll be ready in a bit." he said with a smile. Jae nodded but stayed by the counter. Wonpil tilted his head but decided to shrug it off and work on the coffee.

"An iced americano for Jae." he said, pushing the cup to Jae's hands. Jae smiled at him, muttering a thanks before leaving the cafe.

—

The second time Wonpil sees Jae, he looked more awake and active. He walks in the cafe with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. Wonpil stares for a bit, thinking if this is the same boy that forgot what drink he was ordering and forgetting where he placed down his wallet.

"Hey, uh, can I get an iced americano with two sugars?" he says with a clear voice. Wonpil blinks, taken aback because his voice sounded really different. He punches in the order anyway.

"That would be $2.47." Wonpil says with a huge smile. Jae pays up immediately this time, knowing where he kept his wallet and Wonpil gives him his change.

"It'll be ready in a bit." Wonpil says, already proceeding to walk away.

"You're not gonna ask for my name?" Jae says with an eyebrow raised. Wonpil looks at him before going 'oh'.

"Oh, I already know your name so I didn't bother."

"How did you know my name? Did you hear it from someone or—"

Wonpil giggles a bit, before turning back and continuing to work on the drink. "No, it was from that one time you came here. You looking really out of it made me remember you from that day."

Wonpil finishes it up and he walks to the pick up counter where Jae was standing, mouth open.

"I thought that was just a dream." he whispers before groaning and burying his face into his hands. Wonpil places down the cup, stifling laughter.

"I... I'm sorry. God, I stayed up late studying that one time and I just needed a wake up call before exams." He explains, voice muffled because of his hands. And this time, Wonpil lets himself laugh.

"Hey, we all have those mornings." Wonpil says, shifting his weight to one foot. Jae sighs, nodding and taking his drink.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Wonpil."

"Yeah, thanks Wonpil. And sorry again." Jae smiles and waves goodbye, leaving the cafe.

—

The third time Wonpil sees Jae wasn't even in the cafe. Wonpil was standing outside the university library, waiting for Dowoon who he was supposed to tutor. That kid probably isn't going to show up, so Wonpil sighs and pockets his phone. He didn't have a shift today at the cafe, and the rest of his day was free so he decides that he'll just probably catch up on some sleep and maybe put on a movie or two. As he was about to walk away, he hears running.

"Wonpil!"

He didn't exactly know why and how it happened but all of a sudden, he heard someone yell his name and now he's getting pulled along for a trip around the entire campus it seems. He was breathless the moment they finally stopped running and the first thing he saw was a mop of tousled blond hair.

"J-Jae?" he wheezes out. He clutches at his chest, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Wonpil, he's gonna kill me. He's—oh my god _help me_." Jae says, reaching out and holding him by his arms.

"Wh—"

"Jae!"

"Wonpil, I promise to get you anything you want after this. But right now, please, we gotta run—"

"Park Jaehyung, I swear if you run away again, I will break your neck."

Wonpil looks at the source of the voice. "Hey, isn't that Sungjin hyung?"

"What, you know him?" Jae says incredulously. Wonpil actually laughs at that, making Jae even more confused.

"He's a sunbae. He used to help me back at the cafe when I was still new."

"Okay, cool. That's great. Is he really this scary? Man, that guy's my best friend but is he only like this towards me?"

Sungjin walked closer to the two of them and Jae just wanted to go and run as far away as possible. But the moment Jae was about to pull Wonpil away again, he heard Sungjin's voice and it was _so close._

"Wonpil-ah?"

Wonpil grinned at him. "Hyung!"

Sungjin looked behind him and raises an eyebrow. "Jae hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Is Wonpil the guy—"

"PARK SUNGJIN OH MY GOD." Jae technically yells. Wonpil looks at him with a confused expression. Jae lets go of Wonpil's arm and sighs.

"Sungjin, please shut the f— shut up. Just shut up." Sungjin smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"What's this, hyung? Holding back profanity?" Sungjin teases. Jae holds him by the shoulders and gently pushes him away from Wonpil. As they were walking away, Jae calls out to Wonpil.

"If you want me to get you anything for troubling you today, see me at the practice rooms, okay? Bye Piri."

And just like that, Wonpil was left in the middle of the campus confused and blushing.

_Piri?_ he thinks. And then he smiles.


	2. Goddamnit, Jae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brian, please help me, I think I have a crush."
> 
> Basically, Jae's POV of everything that happened. And a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2121 words of jaehyung being a mess.
> 
> I don't know where and when this happened, just all of a sudden I have written the second chapter of this fic hhhhhh i love this?? so much?? i hope you guys do too :>

"An iced americano for Jae."

He feels the cold droplets on the surface of the cup on his hands as the drink gets pushed onto it. He mumbles a thanks at the barista and leaves the cafe.

The barista was cute, that was for sure.

He walks back to the practice rooms where Sungjin and Brian were probably already tuning their guitars. He sips on the drink, thinking if he was actually awake right now and that he wasn't dreaming because that barista looked like an actual angel in his eyes.

But then again, that could be his mind playing tricks on him.

He enters the room and throws away the empty cup. He sits down on a chair and yawns, making Brian look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Hyung, you alright?"

Jae blinks at him blearily. "Brian, I think I saw an angel."

The younger just stares at for a few moments, unimpressed. "Hyung, you're dreaming." He places his attention back to his bass, plucking a string before tuning it further. And so Jae decides to believe him and closes his eyes, waiting for the coffee to kick in.

-

_**I can't stop loving you.** _

"Alright. That's it for today." Sungjin says after the last beat on the drums. Dowoon stands up from his drum set, stretching his arms and legs. Jae doesn't really know when he arrived, probably when he was in his sleeping haze. He mumbles something Jae couldn't understand before leaving the room with a small wave.

"Sungjin hyung, do you have a shift today?"

"No, a dongsaeng covered for me. I'm gonna go review Physics at the library." He explains, grabbing his back. He walks over to Jae who was busying placing his guitar back in its case. "How about you, hyung?"

"Gonna catch up on more sleep. I feel like dying. I hate hell week." he rambles. He slings the case over his shoulder. "See you guys on Friday?"

Sungjin and Brian waves him off and he too, leaves the room and goes straight to his apartment. He unlocks his door and sees that his roommate cleaned a bit. So he places his guitar down and he flops down on his bed, groaning. He falls back asleep, his minds swimming with visions of that cute barista he dreamed of.

-

It was finally friday, exams were over and Jae wakes up, feeling refreshed with the proper amount of sleep unlike when he stayed up to read about things he probably forgot already. They had a gig today, later in the afternoon, so Jae decides to message everyone for a morning rehearsal in the practice rooms. Everyone was up by then, so they all replied immediately and Jae goes on his morning routine.

His phone goes off while he was dressing up. He peeks at the caller id and answers, putting the call on speakerphone.

" _Hyung, are you ready?_ " Brian asks, obviously on the way already based on the sounds of cars in the background.

"Almost," he answers. "I'm gonna grab some coffe first. You want anything?"

" _No thanks. See ya._ " and he hangs up.

-

He enters the cafe, his guitar slung over his shoulder and glasses sitting on his nose. He keeps forgetting his glasses at the kitchen counter of his apartment, making him temporarily blind for the rest of the day.

"Hey, uh, can I get an iced americano with two sugars?" he says, taking his wallet out from his jeans. He looks up and the barista had a look of surprise on his face. Jae also pauses for a moment, studying the barista's face. _He's familiar—_

"That would be $2.47." The barista says, a huge grin adorning his face and Jae looked away to pay up, but also to look away from that grin because _oh my god, he's adorable._

"It'll be ready in a bit." he says, giving Jae his change. The barista walked away and Jae clears his throat.

"You're not gonna ask for my name?" he questions and the barista smiles after a few moments.

"Oh, I already know your name so I didn't bother."

Jae walks over to the pick up counter as the barista goes back to finishing up his drink. "How did you know my name? Did you hear it from someone or—"

The barista giggles—he actually giggles and Jae suddenly had an urge to punch something because _how cute can this guy get?_

"No, it was from that one time you came here. You looking really out of it made me remember you from that day."

Jae processes the statement for a second with his mouth wide open. Just a minute ago, he wanted to punch something but now, he wants to punch himself. He buries his face into his hands and groans in embarassment. It wasn't a dream. _Fuck._

The barista puts down his drink in front of him and Jae just wishes that the floor would suddenly open up and eat him whole. "I... I'm sorry. God, I stayed up late studying that one time and I just needed a wake up call before exams."

He looks up for the tiniest bit to see a warm smile on the barista's face. "Hey, we all have those mornings." he says, leaning onto the counter. Jae nods because he suddenly can't find his words. He feels something uncomfortably warm in his chest and his hands feel clammy so he takes his drink instead.

"Thanks, uh..." he trails off, realizing that he didn't know his name.

"Wonpil."

"Yeah, thanks Wonpil." he says, liking how the name Wonpil sounded to him. "And sorry again." he adds before smiling genuinely. He waves goodbye and leaves the cafe.

-

"PARK SUNGJIN," Jae screams as he entered the practice room. Sungjin doesn't even flinch, instead just looking at Jae unimpressed. "Hyung."

"I need help." Jae says, putting down his guitar case and taking out its contents. He sits down on a chair, his guitar on his lap. Sungjin raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you're here." Brian says, entering the room with Dowoon. The younger goes directly to his drum kit and sits down, not caring about what's happening.

"Brian, Jae hyung here says he needs help."

"Brian, please help me, I think I have a crush." Jae says in rushed english. Sungjin furrows his eyebrows, trying decipher and understand what he said whereas Brian just gapes at him before laughing uncontrollably.

"You? Park Jaehyung? Has a crush? Man, who's the lucky guy?" Brian teases in Korean, making Sungjin's eyes widen.

"That's hyung," Jae says before making a noise. "I don't know, he's this cute guy working at the cafe." He places his guitar down on floor before slumping back to his chair.

"Is this the guy you said was the angel the other day?"

"Yes."

And Brian coos. He actually coos and it took all of Jae's willpower not to punch the bassist right there and then. "Our hyung has a crush~" He adds in a singsong voice.

"What does he look like? I might know him." Sungjin says in a calm voice.

"And what, tell him that I like him? Dude, I've already embarassed myself in front of him. Like twice if you include me groaning and burying my face into my hands in front of him today." He says, glaring at Brian who laughs again.

"That's okay, hyung. Good luck on your crush." Brian says, placing a hand on Jae's shoulder. He shrugs it off and Brian walks away giggling, settling down on his chair with his bass.

-

"Brian, do you think he'd want to watch our gig?" Jae asks after their stage. They were walking back home, Dowoon and Sungjin heading the opposite direction as them.

"Hyung, I literally have no idea who he is or what he's like. Maybe you should ask him." Brian replies with a teasing smile. Jae playfully shoves him, shaking his head.

"Maybe not. I just..." he sighs, looking up at the stars. "He doesn't know me either, maybe aside from my name and the fact that I get really out of it in the mornings."

"That's cute, hyung."

"Shut up."

He stops in front of his apartment door, Brian waving goodbye. He enters the apartment and sees that the lights were out. His roommate must be out again. He places down his guitar and shrugs off his jacket and places his glasses on the kitchen counter, before trudging to his room to lie down on his bed until his roommate comes back.

-

" _Hyung, Sungjin hyung says he knows you took his wallet last night._ "

Jae sits up and silently curses. He was on the phone with Dowoon on the other side. " _He checked me and Brian for it earlier, but we were clean so he's on the way to your apartment._ "

"Shit, oh my god." he says, taking his keys and wearing his shoes.

" _Yeah, and he's not letting us leave the room either. My tutor must be mad right now._ " Dowoon adds, sighing.

"Sorry Dowoonie, gotta blast. Talk to you later, yeah?" he hangs up, stuffing his phone into his pocket and running out of the building. On his way to the cafe (he's going to use the place as a temporary hideout), Sungjin spots him and runs after him.

"Jaehyung!"

Jae runs the other way, towards the library. He spots a boy standing by the door, and as he was nearing, he realized that it was Wonpil.

"Wonpil!" he shouts. He senses that Sungjin was dangerously close so he just drags Wonpil along with him as he runs away from Sungjin.

They reached the outdoor ampitheater and they stop running, both of them gasping for air.

"J-Jae?" Wonpil basically wheezes out and Jae wants to punch himself again—why does he always want to punch his face when he's in front of this guy?—but instead he remembers his dilemma.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Wonpil, he's gonna kill me. He's—oh my god _help me._ " he says, and his hands just holds the younger's arms.

"Wh—" Wonpil starts but he was cut off by Sungjin's voice. Jae internally panics and says, "Wonpil, I promise to get you anything you want after this. But right now, please, we gotta run—"

"Park Jaehyung, I swear if you run away again, I will break you neck."

Jae knew he was fucked, but it didn't hurt trying to avoid it right? He looks at Wonpil and makes a noise that didn't really sound human. Wonpil looks at the sound of the voice and he squints at Sungjin.

"Hey, isn't that Sungjin hyung?"

"What, you know him?" Jae says, his voice rushed. Wonpil laughs and Jae wanted to melt.

"He's a sunbae. He used to help me back at the cafe when I was still new."

Jae nods his head frantically at him. "Okay, cool. That's great. Is he really this scary? Man, that guy's my best friend but is he only like this towards me?" he whines. Sungjin was getting really close and Jae, well, he really might die.

"Wonpil-ah?" Sungjin said and Jae flinches. _Oh well._

"Hyung!"

Jae looks up at the sky, asking the universe what he did to deserve this. "Jae hyung?" Sungjin says, looking at him.

He looks at the younger and hums. "Yes?" he says innocently. There was suddenly a glint in Sungjin's eyes and he knew what was happening before Sungjin even said a word.

"Is Wonpil the guy—"

And Jae flails ungracefully. "PARK SUNGJIN OH MY GOD." He yells. Wonpil looked confused, but for the record he didn't flinch. Jae realized he was still holding the younger's arm so he lets it go as gently as he could and sighs.

"Sungjin, please shut the f— shut up. Just shut up." Sungjin smirks, raising an eyebrow. And Jae really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"What's this, hyung? Holding back profanity?" Sungjin teases. Jae holds him by the shoulders and gently pushes him away from Wonpil.

Jae pauses momentarily, remembering that he basically dragged the guy out here. Also that he said he'd get him whatever he wanted. So he speaks up, looking over his shoulder.

"If you want me to get you anything for troubling you today, see me at the practice rooms, okay? Bye Piri." he says, the last part rushed. He pushes Sungjin faster and as they were out of Wonpil's earshot, Sungjin holds his arms.

" _Piri?_ " Sungjin says, fighting off a huge grin.

"Don't know where it came from, _let me live._ " Jae groans. But he knows once this reaches the other two, they'll never let him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just really like writing jae getting teased and being a mess haha i love him though, so muchhhhh


	3. An Almost Date™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempt number one at trying to date wonpil: a documentary by park jaehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ((belated)) holidays y'all!! 
> 
> I'm just really soft for Jaepil at this very moment.
> 
> Please enjoy.

"Hyung, there's someone at the door."

Jae looked over to the door before looking back at Brian, who was now talking to Dowoon about something. So he stands up and walks to the door, expecting it to be Sungjin or maybe one of their other friends.

_But none of them would knock—_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a slightly confused Wonpil.

"Wonpil?"

"Jae?"

Jae just stood there and they stared at each other for a few moments before he snaps out of it and waves Wonpil in. "Coming in for a visit?" he asked.

"Actually, Sungjin hyung told me to come here and watch you guys practice."

Jae stopped in front of his chair before turning around to look at Wonpil. "Really?"

"Yeah, so I said, why not?" he replied with a smile. "Also, you said I could come here right?"

Jae nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So where's Sungjin?"

Wonpil shrugged before walking to the other side of the room, sitting on the chair by the piano. Jae glanced at him one last time before going back to tuning his guitar.

"You guys mind if I play the piano?"

The other boys looked up at him. "Sure, I don't see why not." Brian said while Jae said, "You play the piano?"

Jae got his answer once Wonpil placed his hands onto the keys and played. It was a soft melody, but as the song progressed, Jae felt the emotions Wonpil was pouring out as he played, the boy's forehead creased and his eyes closed. He watched the other boy with awe, mouth slightly open.

_yeppeosseo_   
_nal barabwa judeon geu nunbit_   
_nal bulleojudeon geu moksori_   
_da da_   
_geu modeun ge naegen_

Wonpil started to sing and Jae's eyes just widened. He didn't know how the other boys were reacting, nor did he notice that Sungjin has entered the room, immediately recognizing the song and singing the next part.

_yeppeosseo_   
_deo baralge eopneundeuthan neukkim_   
_ojik neomani judeon sungandeul_   
_da da_   
_jinatjiman_   
_neon neomu yeppeosseo_

Wonpil let the song fade out with a little twinkle of notes. He looked up at Sungjin and smiled at him before looking over to Jae. The older still had his mouth agape and eyes wide, which made him smile even wider. Brian and Dowoon clapped, making Jae flinch and blink at Wonpil before looking over to Sungjin.

"W-what?" he stuttered, suddenly not knowing what he wanted to say.

"It was a song we wrote when we had free time back at the cafe." he explained, sitting down. "He told me he could arrange something for it on the piano so I immediately agreed."

"Wonpil-ah, you sing so well." Brian complimented with a smile. "So well to the point you made Jae hyung speechless."

Jae looked over to him so fast, glaring. "Shut up, brat." Brian laughed, dodging a hit from the older. Jae huffed a breath, glancing at Wonpil before looking away immediately.

"Um, how did you know my—"

"Name?" Brian finished. "Well, you see—"

Brian never got to finish his sentence. Why? Because Jae stood up so fast like never before, placed a hand on Brian's mouth and practically dragged the guy into their bathroom and locked him in.

"Now, where were we?"

"Hyung—" Brian's muffled voice calls out as he knocked on his side of the door.

"Do you guys hear anything? No? Sungjin? Dowoon?"

"Jae hyung—" Sungjin tried, but gets cut off by Jae.

"Hey Wonpil, wanna get coffee?"

"Sure? But how about—"

"Great! Let's go." he said, grabbing Wonpil's arm and dragging him out of the room.

-

  
"Do you always drag people to places?"

Jae coughs, choking in his own spit as they walk to the university cafe. "What? No, why would you even think that?" he says after recovering. He was still basically dragging Wonpil, holding onto his arm and walking faster than the younger was. So, he slows down but doesn't let go of Wonpil. No one needs to realize.

"Well, you dragged me along with you across the university." he starts, Jae groaning beside him. "And then I witnessed you dragging, um, what was his name?"

"Brian?"

"Brian. Into the bathroom. And earlier, you technically dragged me out of the practice rooms." Wonpil suppresses a giggle, eyeing the hand on his arm.

"No, I don't like dragging people. It's just, circumstances really." Jae glances at Wonpil's face, noting how the boy's eyes crinkle when he smiles. He immediately looks away and continues to walk. Wonpil cleared his throat after a while, and Jae looks over to him.

"Uh," Wonpil giggles. "If you're gonna keep holding my arm, you might as well hold my hand."

_What the fuck._

Jae drops his arm so fast and looks away. "I—you—whatever. Come on, let's get some coffee." He says, walking a little bit ahead of Wonpil. Wonpil smiles.

 -

"Good morning and—Wonpil oppa!!"

"Good morning to you too, Sohee." Wonpil greets his co-worker, walking up to the counter with Jae trailing after him. Sohee raises an eyebrow at him and he walks up to the door to go behind the counter as Sohee stands on the other side.

"Oppa, who is he?"

"Uh—"

Sohee gasps, eyes going wide and a hand flying to her mouth. "Are you... on a date?"

"Sohee—"

And Jae lets out a few chuckles watching their interaction. Wonpil looks at him and pouts. "I'm just really here to escape embarrassment and treat Wonpil for dragging him across the campus the other day. But hey, if you consider that as a date then I guess," Jae says, shrugging. "What do you think, Wonpil-ssi?"

Wonpil stares at him in shock. "Jae—"

"Yes." Sohee cuts him off. "Yes, it is. Now run along, oppa. I'll even cover your shift for you." She says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She clears her throat and goes to Jae. "Sorry about that. Jae oppa, was it?"

"Yeah, but Jae's fine."

Sohee opens her mouth to protest. "B-but you're—"

"Well," Jae shrugs, glancing at Wonpil who was looking everywhere else but the two of them. "I'm used to Wonpil not calling me hyung at all." Jae smirks, while Wonpil's jaw drops in realization.

"I didn't know you were older than me!"

"Everyone else in the room calls me hyung, Wonpil-ah."

Wonpil opens his mouth to retort but he stops himself, again realizing that Jae was telling the truth. "I-I thought the hyung was part of your name?" he says with a questioning lilt.

Jae hums, before chuckling. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, it's fine. I didn't grow up here so I'm really used to just being called without honorifics."

"Oh? So, where did you grow up, oppa?" Sohee inquires, leaning on the counter and ignoring Wonpil's confused face.

"Well I grew up in America, which is why my, um, Korean is a bit broken."

"Oh, I see! Wow, that's so cool."

"It's not much really—"

"Jae _hyung_ , you're holding up the line." Wonpil says, trying to hide a smile and emphasizing on the hyung. Jae looks behind him to see that there were two people chatting behind him and he apologizes, bowing before walking towards Wonpil.

"Sorry about that, oppa." Sohee says before smiling at the customer and taking their order.

Wonpil says a rushed goodbye to Sohee before exiting the cafe, followed by Jae.

"Hey, we didn't get coffee." Jae points out as he stands beside Wonpil who was yawning.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He stares at the pavement and breathes out. "Don't you have practice, hyung?"

"Oh. Y-yeah, I do. But—"

"Then let's go back. Better not make Sungjin hyung mad again." And he walks off towards the direction of the practice rooms.

They walk back in silence, Wonpil humming that same song he sang earlier while Jae wonders about why Wonpil suddenly isn't smiling. He steals glances at the younger, though. He notices that even though he isn't smiling, the boy seems content with the silence and his humming. And he also notices that he's staring. Does he do anything about it?

_No_.

Wonpil looks at Jae while the other was staring, and Jae holds his gaze for a second before clearing his throat and squinting in front of him. "You seem happy even without the coffee."

And he hears that giggle again, and relief just washes over him. "Well, I literally work there. I can get coffee whenever. But," he pauses and Jae hesitantly looks at him. He had a huge smile on his face as he looks down on the pavement and just when Jae was about to speak up, Wonpil looks up with that same stupid smile and says,

"But spending time with a great hyung is not an opportunity that just shows up whenever."

Jae, the poor boy, stops in his tracks with his eyes wide and mouth parted. Wonpil stops too, looking back at him.

"What the fuck, Wonpil." Jae manages to say with a straight face.

And Wonpil bursts out laughing, crouching in front of Jae as he clutched his stomach. Jae stares at him unimpressed, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Wonpil slowly recovers, wiping at tears threatening to fall from laughing. He was still giggling a bit and Jae thinks it's really adorable. Not. Absolutely not at all.

"Hyung, your face," Wonpil starts in between giggles as he slowly stands back up. "That was priceless. But, it's the truth." he says, smiling so wide that Jae wonders if his cheeks hurt at all.

Jae sighs, rubs at his face annoyed but the little smile on his face gave it away. He looks at Wonpil, reaches out to the younger and ruffling his hair. Wonpil whines and Jae gives a fond chuckle. "You little brat. Let's go."

-

They reach the practice room with little bickers and random questions ranging from "How was life in America?" to "What if you suddenly just wake up as Chicken Little?". And Jae answered that last question with a pout in his lips. It was fun, and it surprised Jae how their conversation just flows so smoothly.

Jae opens the door and sees that Brian has gotten out of the bathroom, but is now singing trot songs on the small stage they have at the back of the room. Sungjin and Dowoon were sat on the floor amongst the wires, using a tambourine and shakers. Jae stares at Brian, who was now belting out a high note and the two on the floor goes wild, shouting.

"Is this normal?" Wonpil asks.

"Unfortunately," Jae sighs and lets out a breathy chuckle. "Yes. Yes it is." Wonpil smiles

"What happened in the other days?"

"Well, there was that one time those dorks just blasted Gangnam Style and had Sungjin dancing to it on the stage. The other one was," he cut himself off, facepalming. "was me—"

" _You_?" Wonpil laughs. Jae playfully glares at him as the boy giggles behind his hand. "What did you do?"

"Y'know that backpack kid dance? Yeah that. Honestly, Kevin, one of our other friends has that filmed and uses it for blackmail."

The two of them waits for Brian to finish, who was now bowing and placing a hand behind his ear, making his audience scream again. Jae coughs, grabbing the attention of the three of them.

"Hyung! Welcome back. You too, Wonpil-ah." Brian smiles. "How was the little coffee date?"

Wonpil speaks up before Jae can. "No coffee, sadly. Jae hyung here got too caught up talking to the barista." He holds back a laugh, glancing at Jae's betrayed face. Brian looks at Jae with disappointment.

"The only time you get a date and you failed," Brian scolded in English. "to get your angel a cup of coffee."

"I will bash your head with my guitar, Kang Brian. Don't test me." Jae threatened back in English.

"You wouldn't."

"A-angel?" Wonpil repeats the word with his really cute Korean accent. Jae looks at him with wide eyes, a hint of panic on his face. Wonpil stares back with his doe-like eyes and Jae almost gave in right then. Brian coughs, making the both of them look at him.

"Yes, angel. You're his angel. He—" he abruptly stops, seeing Jae raise his guitar towards and walk towards him. "Hyung no! Wonpil, save me!" he wails.

Jae lost count of how many times he's heard Wonpil laugh ever since he knew the guy, but he knows for sure that he'd never get tired of it.

He looks over his shoulder, preparing to glare at the younger but instead, his eyes grow soft as Wonpil looks at him with a soft smile.

"An angel, huh?"

And Jae knows that he's somewhat screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sobs agGRESIVELY] WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE I WANNA BASH MY HEAD ON A WALL
> 
> also you were beautiful is honestly just a good damn song.
> 
> hmu on twitter y'all


	4. the actual Attempt™ by park jaehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the gang, jae managed to do something and now he owes brian things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaY THE SCHOOL YEAR IS ABOUT TO END I AM LIVID okay anw please enjoy this i have added two more chapters in the making.

"Just call him, hyung."

"I don't have his number."

"Oh, I do. Do you want it, hyung?"

"That would be weird."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"He would."

"Not."

Jae sighs, glaring at Sungjin and Brian. They were sat in the living room of Jae's apartment, with his roommate, Junhyeok.

"You should just call him, hyung." Junhyeok repeats, handing everyone a cup of either coffee of hot chocolate. "Sungjin is already willing to give his number."

"Junhyeok no."

"Oh, Hyeokkie, if only you saw how whipped Jae hyung was." Brian teases, chuckling.

"This is the first time I'm hearing hyung's name and whipped in one sentence." Junhyeok says as he takes a sip from Dowoon's mug, earning a whine from the younger.

"Hyung, you have your own." he mumbles. Junhyeok giggles and reaches over to pinch his cheeks

"I am not whipped."

"That's what whipped people say."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Sungjin hyung, hand me your phone." Junhyeok says, holding out his hand. Jae places down his mug and pushes Junhyeok's hand away.

"Sungjin, don't you dare—"

"Here you go." Sungjin reaches out to Junhyeok, but Jae grabs his phone instead.

"Let me call him on my own time."

"You'll never do it." Brian points out, sipping from his mug. "And that's exactly why we're here."

"Look, I fucking appreciate you twats but please—"

Jae stops, hearing a faint dial tone ringing. Everyone falls silent, staring at each other with confused faces. Until.

" _Hello?_ " A quiet muffled voice cuts through the silence of the room. Jae goes wide-eyed, realizing what just happened.

He accidentally pressed the call button on Sungjin's phone. And the person he "accidentally" called, was Wonpil.

Jae considered dropping the phone on the floor and running to his bedroom but then Wonpil talks again, the voice making the phone vibrate the slightest bit in Jae's hand.

" _Sungjin hyung? Hello?_ "

_Answer him, hyung._ Brian mouths.

_No._

Brian runs his hands through his hair and silently screams. _Holy fuck, hyung. You're dumb._

Jae was about to silently retort back but Wonpil yet again says something in the lines of "Hyung, are you pranking me again?" when Brian yells out something that Jae would both hate and be thankful for.

"Wonpil-ah, it's Jae hyung!"

Jae makes a face at Brian before huffing a breath and shakily bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Hi hyung!_ " Wonpil greets cheerily from the other side. Jae closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Calm, Jaehyung. "Hey."

" _What did you want?_ "

"H-huh?"

Wonpil giggles, the sound a bit staticky but still the same sound that makes Jae's heart flutter like a little butterfly doing a spastic dance. Or something of the sort. Jae doesn't do analogies.

"Oh, u-uh, nothing really." Jae stutters out, mentally facepalming himself. He glances at Brian and oh, he's glaring, that's not good.

" _Oh. Well, what's up then?_ "

Jae looks at his friends, each and every single one of their faces saying the same thing.

_Hyung, just ask him out._

So Jae gathers all the courage he could muster. It's not enough really, he'd like it if he was more prepared but to be true to himself, this is the only time he could ever do it. So he does.

"Hey, uh, w-when are you—I mean, are you free, uh, anytime this week?"

That could've gone smoother.

Jae didn't realize he had his eyes closed shut as he stuttered, but as he opened them, his friends were silently going wild in front of his very eyes. Except Junhyeok who was busy trying to protect the mugs that were placed on the coffee table.

Wonpil hums from the other side and Jae feels jittery as he waits for the younger's reply. He looks back at Brian with a nervous expression and Brian's smile softens.

_Don't worry, hyung. You got this._

" _I'm free tomorrow friday. Is that good?_ "

Jae punches the air out of glee and he chuckles. "Yeah." he smiles wide even though he knows Wonpil can't see it. "Yeah, that's—that's great."

" _Are you asking me out, by the way?_ "

Jae laughs heartily and he sinks into the sofa with relief. "Yes, Wonpil. I am asking you out."

" _Oh_." he giggles and oh boy, there goes Jae's heart again. " _That's cute, hyung. Text me the details._ "

And after Wonpil says goodbye in the cutest manner in Jae's opinion, the younger ends the call, and Jae's left with Sungjin's phone on his ear with the biggest dumb smile. He brings his hand down and he looks at his friends.

"Whipped." Dowoon says, breaking the silence.

"Shut up brat." He says, but it's obvious that he doesn't mean it, with that smile stuck on his face.

"Now fucking help me."

\-----

"So what does he like?"

"He'd like anything."

"That's not a good answer, Brian."

"Sungjin, do you know?"

"Brian's actually right. That kid would love anything as long as he enjoys with the person he's with."

"Why is he an actual angel."

Jae huffs a breath, lying down on his bed. It's Thursday. It's been 3 hours and Jae still hasn't planned anything. Why did they make him call on a Thursday?

Brian and Sungjin were talking by the foot of his bed, listing down suggestions. Jae suddenly sits up, his face brightening up.

"Guys, you know that small hill in the park?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need at least three blankets."

\----

**9:47 pm**

**+00*-****-*****

hey wonpil

its jae

hyung

**Piri**

hyung!!!!

_**Piri set +00*-****-***'s nickname as Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)** _

**Piri**

what's up hyungieee

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

uh yeah hey

where do you live

i need to know

for uh

science

**Piri**

oh

are you gonna pick me up hyung (◕‿◕)

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

i was going to

but then you sent that ugly ass emoticon

so maybe not

**Piri**

dont be mean hyung (´ー｀)

im gonna send you my location (´｡• ω •｡`)

  
**_Piri shared their location with Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)_ [** _view_ **]**

  
**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

oh wow

that's near

and wow that's a lot of emoticons

**Piri**

two is not a lot hyung

anyway hyung where are we going

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

thats a secret

bring a jacket

and probably a pillow

wait nevermind don't bring a pillow

just bring a jacket

i'll be there at probably 6 pm

**Piri**

ok hyungieee

i'll wait for u (≧◡≦)

but why is it a secret

is this actually ur plan of getting rid of me

was i too annoying

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

jesus christ wonpil

no im not getting rid of you

where the fuck are you getting these ideas

actually i dont wanna know

go to sleep

ill see you tomorrow

**Piri**

ok hyungiee

thank u

good night

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

good night wonpil.

  
**10:29 pm**

**Wonpiano**

jiNYOUNG

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

wonpil?

what's happening

did you get hit by a car

**Wonpiano**

thats mean jinyoungiee (ﾉД`)

anywAY

I NEED HELP

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

help with what

**Wonpiano**

remember guitar hyung

the cute one with the glasses

americano dude

sleepy angel boii

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

how can i forget

when you yell at me about him nearly everyday

at the most ungodly hours

**Piri**

dont overexaggerate

heY WAIT

ANYWAY

he asked me out

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

he

he did what now

**Piri**

he asked me out

like on a date

i think it's a date

he said he was asking me out

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

wait

you

he

he did what

**Piri**

(´• ω •`)

he's a kind hyung jinnie i know you're worrying

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

no im nofgwuskwld

hey wonpil

this is jaebum

and yes he is

he's been screaming at me

honestly

he goes "baBE SOMEONE ASKED WONPIL OUT"

and gesticulates

**Piri**

hi hyung

thanks for telling me but who uses the word gesticulate in 2018

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

me

anyway im giving this back to jinyoung

good luck on the date

and have fun

dont do anything stupid

**Piri**

thank you hyung o(≧▽≦)o

i wont

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

i cant believe

**Piri**

jinyoung

**jinyoungie is a whipped boy**

he juST

**Piri**

jiNYOUNG SHUT UP AND HELP ME

\--

"So you're telling me you planned one thing, and you're going to let him choose whatever before doing whatever it is you planned?"

"Look, I'm not good at these things." Jae tells Brian, wringing his hands. He was nervous, definitely more nervous than when they did their first gig. Everyone can see it, their usually calm and chill guitarist Park Jaehyung being an absolute mess of a person.

"I think it's gonna turn out great."

"What if it rains?"

"It won't."

"Sungjin, can you check the weather?"

Sungjin sighs and brings out his phone to search it up. "Clearer than your eyesight could ever be."

"Okay, thanks." Jae sits down on the edge of his bed. It's 5:49 pm and he has Junhyeok's keys in his pocket and his wallet in his other pocket and everything else they'd need in the trunk of the car.

He's all set. He should be.

Brian shares a look with Sungjin. Their eyes convey the same question. No sarcastic retorts? Is this even the same Jae we know (and love)?

"What if he hates it?" Jae questions in the softest voice, barely audible to the other two. Brian held back his screaming because he knows from heart that Wonpil—

Wonpil would love it. Would love the date, would love the company, and sooner or later,

Would love _this hyung_.

So he sits down beside Jae on his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hyung."

"Brian."

Brian makes a face. "Stop thinking about the what ifs, okay? You planned it, and he'll love it, and you two can go ride the road to love and shit like that."

Jae breaths out a laugh. "What the fuck, dude." But he stands up and checks on the time. 5:55 pm. "I should text him if he's ready."

"You go, hyung."

\--

**5:55 pm**

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

hey

you good?

**Piri**

hyUNG

i mean

hyung!!

wait

oHMY GOD AM I LATE

nO IM NOT READY PLEASE GIVE ME A FEW

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

calm down wonpil

jesus really

take your time

**Piri**

hyung (o´▽`o)

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

oh yeah

hey do you have anything in mind for tonight

**Piri**

u ignored my emoji

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

because its ugly

anyway

please answer

**Piri**

hm

you didnt plan anything did you

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

hey i did

im just

maybe you wanted to do some things first?

**Piri**

well

there's this new movie out

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

oh yeah

thats nice

you wanna eat somewhere after

**Piri**

i dont like fancy shit

so

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

did you just say shit

**Piri**

can we have burgers

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

wait you cursed

**Piri**

oh cmon hyung im not 5

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

you are tho??

**Piri**

i

okay maybe a little

but i can swear!! whenever!!

burgers?

**Jae hyungieee (◡‿◡ ♡)**

okay burgers

i mean wonpil

**Piri**

what

did you just

waIT ITS 6 IM NOT READY

WAIT HYUNG

**Jae hyungieee ( ◡‿◡ ♡)**

im about to drive over what

**Piri**

hyUNG PLEASE

\--

Jae chuckles, sitting on the driver's seat. He's fond, oh so fond of the kid. He looks into the rearview mirror and he's smiling. Still. When did that happen?

He sits back and exhales. _Keep cool, Jae. Stay yourself, Jae. You're good, Jae._

Yeah, tonight's gonna be nice.

He checks the time and decides to tell Wonpil that he's driving over whether he's ready or not, throws his phone onto the passenger's seat (for now), and drives off.

_Make it a good one, Jae._

\--

Wonpil stands in front of his bedroom mirror, scanning if his outfit looks nice enough. Presentable?

_Jacket_ , he thinks. _He told me to bring a jacket_.

He grabs the denim jacket laying on his bed, and get out of the room to brush his teeth. As he was washing off the toothpaste on the toothbrush, the doorbell rings.

"The door's open, hyung!"

The door clicks open and he already hears Jae telling him off about leaving his door open and kidnappers (or was it thieves?) and more stuff like that. He giggles, tells him to sit down and then he'll be down in a few.

He runs back to his bedroom, taking his wallet and phone, and a small box. He smiles, leaving the room and going down the stairs.

"Hey hyungie."

Jae was smiling as he looked, but then something in his expression shifted.

"Who the heck are you and what did you do to Wonpil."

Wonpil giggles and Jae snaps out of it, coughing and grinning.

"Shall we, burgers? I mean—"

"Sure, chicken hyung." he smiles, taking Jae's hand and pulling him out of the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken hyung and burgers.
> 
> idk, i think i was craving burgers and chicken when i wrote this hhHhHHHhh anyway i love jaepil and i might send out a jaeyong fic soon ily (•ө•)♡
> 
> if anyone is wondering what theyre wearing, wonpil is wearing thw one he wore to the im serious stage with that choker and denim jacket, while jae is wearing the outfit he wore in when you love someone :D


	5. the actual Date™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaepil finally on a proper date ft. junhyeok and the gang being a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im sorry it took so long ksjajshas i was supposed to update sooner but my sd card fucked up and deleted every single thing ive been writing.
> 
> anYWAY junhyeok is basically me, i know its ooc buT HEY its cute owo
> 
> enjoy!!

_**6:08 pm** _

**Junhyeok** _added_ **Bob** , **YoungK** _and_ **Drum boi** _to the group_

**Junhyeok** _renamed the group: **Operation Jaepil**_

**Junhyeok** _changed his nickname_ : **Agent Hyeok**

**Agent Hyeok**

y'alls

are u there

**YoungK**

youngk

**Agent Hyeok**

youngk

**Bob**

why am i bob

**YoungK**

junhyeok what is this

**Agent Hyeok**

this my friends

is

where's dowoon

**YoungK**

this is where's dowoon?

**Agent Hyeok**

shuTSHANSKAKA

no where's dowoon

dowoon

ya dowoonie

yoON DOWOON

DOWOON

**Drum boi**

i tried

so hard

but it just kept vibrating

**Agent Hyeok**

doWOONIE

**Drum boi**

who is he

and what is this

**Agent Hyeok**

Operation Jaepil

**YoungK**

what in the world is a jaepil

**Agent Hyeok**

you r all aware

that our dearest hyung

and his crush

are out on a date being lovey dovey yes

**Bob**

we're not doing this

**Agent Hyeok**

hyung o(TヘTo)

**YoungK**

do what

**Drum boi**

do you want to get us killed hyung

**YoungK**

im lost

**Bob**

brian

**YoungK**

hyung

**Bob**

you're dumb

**YoungK**

i was attacked

**Agent Hyeok**

brian

come outside

in a hoodie

preferably black

**Bob**

brian no

**Agent Hyeok**

brian yes

**YoungK**

what the fuck

**Drum boi**

go out if you have a death wish hyung

**YoungK**

??

oH

OHMYGOD IM DUMB

**Bob**

there he goes

now listen

**YoungK**

juNHYEOK

JUHNYOEK

**Agent Hyeok**

i cant believe you misspelled my name like that

im hurt younghyun

**YoungK**

shut up why are you so dramatic

anywAYS

cOUNT ME TF IN

**Agent Hyeok**

omg

yES

A BROTHER

**Bob**

no

i forbid

dowoon lock them in

**YoungK**

leT'S GO

**Drum boi**

hyung you are aware

that they are unstoppable forces

**Bob**

jesus christ i can hear junhyeok screaming from here

**Agent Hyeok**

joIN US

\--

"Junhyeok."

"Brian."

"Can you see them?"

Junhyeok giggles, looking at Brian before looking back at the two of them. "Yeah." he replies, watching as Jae says something that sends Wonpil laughing out loud.

"Let's split."

"Text me."

\--

**_6:29 pm_ **

[ _**Operation Jaepil**_ ]

**Bob**

you gUYS WHERE ARE YOU

**Agent Hyeok**

in the scene

**Bob**

brian

**YoungK**

we're at the mall

**Bob**

jae just texted me

**YoungK**

what

**Bob**

he told me to collect your asses or he'll personally collect them

**Agent Hyeok**

oh

jesus

he spotted us???? already????

hoW??

**YoungK**

is no one gonna mention he dropped the honorific

**Bob**

no

but

oh

he just texted me again

yknow what

junhyeok just look behind you

you too brian

**Agent Hyeok**

hahahahahaha hyung stop it

**YoungK**

why is this ominous

**Agent Hyeok**

hyung

sungjin hyung

brian

**YoungK**

yes

yknow what

im gonna look behind me

if i dont come back

run

and keep running

fuck jae hyung has long legs

**Agent Hyeok**

hoe dont do it

brian

brian no

youngk

kang

kang brian

younghyunnie

yOUNGHYUN NO

operation jaepil abort

sungjin hyung please save me

\--

"What was that, hyung?"

Jae clears his throat, watching Brian run away and dragging Junhyeok away from the corner of his eye. Those little shits. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jae looks back at Wonpil and gives him a small smile. Wonpil holds his drink in his right hand, grins back at him, while his other hand grabs Jae's wrist, pulling them to the cinema.

"Come on, hyung. We can't be late for the movie."

\--

_**6:44 pm** _

**Agent Hyeok**

that was

**YoungK**

how in the fuCK

**Agent Hyeok**

terrifying

**YoungK**

sungjin hyung

**Bob**

what

**YoungK**

did u tell the chicken

**Bob**

chicken????????

you mean jae hyung??

no

**Agent Hyeok**

y the fuck u lyin

**Bob**

im not!!

i swear

**Drum boi**

lol

maybe he really just saw you guys being dumb

**Agent Hyeok**

damn 4 eyes

**YoungK**

lol

he's gonna kill us if he sees this

**Agent Hyeok**

i'd rather keep my head thanks

**Drum boi** _added_ **Chicken Little** _to the group_

**Drum boi**

my finger slipped

**Agent Hyeok**

DOWOKNAKSNA

**YoungK**

DOWOON WHAT THE FUCK

GET HIM OUT

**Agent Hyeok** _removed_ **Chicken Little** _from the group_

**Agent Hyeok** _removed_ **Drum boi** _as admin_

**Agent Hyeok**

fuk u dowoon go to sleep

**Drum boi**

im sorry hyung :c

**Agent Hyeok**

(⇀‸↼‶)

**Drum boi**

lol cute

**Agent Hyeok**

:0

did dowoon just call me cute

**Drum boi**

no i was calling the emoji cute

**YoungK**

lol rip

**Bob**

lmao bye junhyeok

**Agent Hyeok**

the auDACITY

go tO SLEEP DOWOON ITS PAST YOUR BEDTIME

**Drum boi**

iT'S 7 IN THE EVENING

**Agent Hyeok**

exACTLY

anyway

i wonder whats happening with jaepil

\--

"I can't believe you screamed!" Wonpil laughs, holding onto Jae's arm who was sporting a pout.

"I did not."

"Shut up, hyung. You totally did."

"Not."

And Wonpil giggles. Jae tries not to look to fond so he keeps pouting but letting Wonpil basically hang on his arm.

"Aw, is hyung upset?"

"What the fuck, Wonpil." Jae says, face incredulous as Wonpil bursts out laughing beside him, startling a couple passing by.

"I feel like this has happened before." Wonpil states after recovering, wiping a tear from under his eye from laughing. Jae shakes his head, smiling. "Pretty sure it has."

The two of them walked around, looking for a place to eat burgers at, as per Wonpil's special request. They eventually end up at Burger King (definitely not sponsored, and definitely not because Jae mentioned the running BK joke with Brian).

"I hear vibrations." Wonpil says out of the blue, making Jae furrow his brows in confusion.

"You don't hear vibrations, Pil, you feel them."

"No! No, I mean like I hear the little 'bzzt' sound it makes." Wonpil retorts, cutely imitating the vibration sound that Jae almost chokes on his food. "I think it's coming from your phone though."

Jae takes his phone out and he presses on the power button and— _holy shit_ , there's messages from everyone, most of them from Junhyeok.

"What the hell is a Jaepil?"

\--

_**7:23 pm** _

**4 eyed chicken (hyung)**

junhyeok

**annoying**

hyung??

**4 eyed chicken (hyung)**

what's a jaepil

  
_**7:24 pm** _

[ _**Operation Jaepil**_ ]

**Agent Hyeok**

yALL OMG

DOWOON THIS IS YOUR FAULT

**Drum boi**

what did i do?????????????

**Agent Hyeok**

[ _image attached_ ]

**YoungK**

oh

i was never a part of this goodbye

**YoungK** _left the group_

**Agent Hyeok** _added_ **YoungK** _to the group_

**Agent Hyeok**

Don't you dare, Kang Younghyun.

**YoungK**

yes hyeokkie sorry hyeokkie i was joking

**Agent Hyeok**

WHAT DO I DO

**YoungK**

I DONT KNOW

  
**_7:27 pm_ **

**annoying**

idk hyung hahahahaha

where did you get that

**4 eyed chicken (hyung)**

dowoon added me to a group called operation jaepil

but i cant open it anymore lol

i wondered if youd know

**annoying**

nope sorry hyung

**4 eyed chicken (hyung)**

oh ok

\--

_**7:28 pm** _

**jaehyunghyunghyunghyung**

dowoon

add me back in

**little drum boy**

i cant junhyeok hyung removed admin rights

**jaehyunghyunghyunghyung**

damn it

\--

_**7:30 pm** _

**Agent Hyeok**

we're safe!!!!

**Bob** _added_ **Chicken Little** _to the group_

**Chicken Little**

you're dead to me im junhyeok

\--

"Anything important?" Wonpil asks, eyes huge with curiosity that Jae had to physically stop himself from jumping back.

"No, just a bunch of spam messages."

They continued eating after Jae puts his phone on silent mode because jesus christ, Junhyeok wouldn't shut up. They finished up, left the establishment and walked around a little bit.

A stuffed toy inside a crane machine catches Wonpil's eye, the younger boy running towards the machine and basically pressing his face on the hard plastic.

"Hyung, look!"

Jae walks over to him, peering into the plastic as well. It was a stuffed puppy wearing a hideous pink knit sweater.

"Hyung, I want it." Wonpil technically whines, looking up at Jae with his puppy eyes. _Oh no_.

"I—what—okay, but there's no guarantee I can get… that thing."

Wonpil squeals as he pulls Jae to the counter, exchanging his money for tokens and he also pulls him back to the machine. Jae sighs, looking up for a bit, praying that he gets it. He inserts a token and the claw comes to life, accompanied with the cute music.

It wasn't easy but Jae finally got it after 4 tries and Wonpil is beaming at the stuffed toy. There was a bounce to his steps and Jae actually melts. He's glad. _So glad._

\--

They talked as they made their way back to car, with Wonpil occasionally giggling as he lifted the stuffed dog to his face. Jae opens the car for him, Wonpil being stuck in confusion for about 10 seconds before Jae kinda pushed him into the car. Jae gets in on the driver's side, brushing his hair back before his hands land on the wheel, Wonpil emitting a shocked 'oh'.

"What?"

"Uh, n-nothing. You just looked really cool for a moment there."

Jae raises an eyebrow, trying not to blush at that. Jae stifles out a laugh, looking out front because, _what the fuck_ , Park Jaehyung does _not_ blush.

Jae starts to drive off towards the park while Wonpil hums a song beside him, fiddling with the stuffed dog's ears. Jae gives him a glance before clearing his throat and saying, "The sweater is hideous."

Wonpil gasps, offended as he hugged the dog to his chest. "What's wrong with it?" He pouts. "I think it's adorable, don't listen to him, Pilimili."

"Pilimili?" Jae genuinely laughs at that, stopping at a red light. "Where did you get that?"

Wonpil shrugs, smiling as he pats down the fur of the stuffed dog. "I don't know, but it's cute, right?"

Jae mumbles a yes and Wonpil's smile grew wider. The rest of the drive goes on with a comfortable silence between them.

\--

Jae parks by the entrance to the park, getting off and fetching the bag at the trunk as Wonpil ran up to him.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

Jae navigates through the park, towards the small hill that has a good spot to lie down on. Jae places the bag down as they reached the top as Wonpil looks up at the sky, wide eyed and mouth hung open. Jae sets up the blanket, placing down a bluetooth speaker, a few packs of chips and cans of soda.

"Woah." Wonpil stands by the edge of the blanket, Jae already sat down and connecting his phone to the speaker.

"You wanna choose the song?" Jae asks as the younger takes a seat beside him.

"Play one of your songs. Like your band's song."

"Sorry?" Jae sputters out. _Did he just ask for one of their songs_?

"I haven't actually heard one of your songs before, so I got a bit curious. Please?" And Wonpil's puppy eyes were back so Jae gives in and plays one.

\--

_**8:58 pm** _

**Chicken Little**

wsup

yall want updates??

**Agent Hyeok**

are you still gonna kill me

**Chicken Little**

yes

**YoungK**

whats up hyung

**Chicken Little**

he's asleep

**YoungK**

????????

**Chicken Little**

he's lying down on my lap i cant move brian

help me

he's so adorable im panicking

**Agent Hyeok**

whipped

**YoungK**

whipped

**Bob**

whipped

**Drum boi**

whipped

**Chicken Little** _left the group_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really update the tags
> 
> also hello im on twitter making a [jaeyong au](https://twitter.com/nightinjae/status/984093507693436928?s=19) uwu
> 
> one last chapter to go and im making a flower au because jae called wonpil beautiful in their recent live.


	6. final(ly lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen like a kdrama ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! this is the last chapter and im honestly really sad its finally come to an end sjdbajsja im so sorry for taking so long !! i hope you guys enjoy tho !!

"You're asking me if you could invite him to the gig?"

Jae nods his head, unsure. Sungjin looks at him weirdly before breathing out, "Why?"

"He was so curious about our songs so I thought maybe—"

"No, I mean, why are you asking me?"

"Because you're kind of our leader?"

"What?"

Jae shrugs looking away. He tugs at a loose thread on his sweatshirt, as Sungjin stares at him with narrowed eyes.

"You do know we don't have a leader in this, right? And besides, you're the oldest. You don't really have to ask me for permission, especially about inviting someone to a gig."

"Oh."

"Hyung, are you stalling?"

Jae glares at him before sighing. "I'm just—"

"I swear, hyung, if you're about to say that you're nervous if he's gonna accept the offer or not, I'll personally hit you with my bass." Brian cuts in, entering the room and setting down his guitar case by the wall.

"Brian—"

"You said it yourself, hyung. He was curious about our songs. Why would he reject the offer?"

Jae looks down at the floor. Brian has a point. But Wonpil, that tiny, adorable boy with puppy eyes makes Jae so confused, a mess really, every since their first encounter in the coffee shop.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

Jae scoffs but he smiles at Brian. The younger smiles back. "Thanks, Younghyun. You too, Sungjin." He says, already halfway out the door.

\--

Jae walks out the room on a mission. Find Wonpil. He sets off for the coffee shop, thinking Wonpil would probably have a shift today.

He thinks about a few things on the way there. He's never asked Wonpil for his full name. He's only been calling him Wonpil, nothing else. Well, aside from the nicknames that came out of nowhere. Wonpil probably didn't know his either.

He also thinks if both the band and Wonpil would agree if Wonpil could be their keyboardist. He's got a good voice too. Jae can sing too, but he can rap too if they think they'd have too many vocalists. Jae sighs.

How was he gonna ask him? He could just ask, he guesses. But can he actually handle that? He shakes his head. First, find Wonpil.

\--

"Sorry oppa. Wonpil oppa isn't here today." Sohee tells him as he arrives in the cafe. He hums.

"Do you know where he could be?"

"Maybe the library, but I'm not sure." Sohee suggests as she finishes up a drink. He nods and thanks the kind lady. He exits the store with yet another destination.

The library, Jae chuckles as he recalls, was when he dragged the poor boy around the campus and ending up at the amphitheater with Sungjin about to rip Jae's head off.

It was also when he accidentally called Wonpil 'Piri'. He still doesn't know where that came from. It was also currently spring season, his allergies are thankfully not acting up yet but the cherry blossoms falling to the sidewalk were so pretty.

He steps into the hallway to the library. It was quiet. It is near the library after all. He doesn't know how the librarian didn't hear him screech Wonpil's name through the entire corridor.

\--

"The kid with those thick glasses? The one who does tutoring sessions?"

_Tutoring sessions?_

Jae nods. "That's him."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him around here."

"O-oh, okay. Thank you, ma'am. Have a good day."

\--

Jae walks aimlessly around campus. He thinks of the places where Wonpil could be. He takes out his phone—

 _Oh_. His phone. He had Wonpil's number.

He smacks himself in the face, cursing under his breath. He sighs, and his finger hovers over Wonpil's contact.

His legs bring him to the hill they stayed on at the end of their date the other day, he didn't actually know why he went there. His legs just kind of… _moved_.

Anyway, he sighs, again, and finally presses the call button on Wonpil's number. He looks up, and he sees someone sitting on top of the small hill.

" _Hello?_ "

The person also had his phone on his ear. The guy seemed to be cloudgazing.

"Hey, yeah, where are you?"

The guy on the hill looks around him. Oh. _Oh_. It's Wonpil.

" _I'm…on the hill you took me to. Why?_ "

"Look around?"

Wonpil does look around, eventually finding Jae in between the trees.

" _Oh._ "

Jae chuckles. "Is this a K-drama? Are we filming a drama right now?"

Wonpil laughs, sound staticky on Jae's phone. Jae walks towards the hill, Wonpil just watching him on top. Jae stops walking for a moment, pink tinting his cheeks so he decides to brush it off with a laugh.

"This is seriously some kind of K-drama."

Wonpil just smiles. Jae stops giggling out of nerves, looking back at Wonpil. The wind blows past, and cherry blossoms fall down the path he was walking on.

 _K-drama._ Jae repeats, but his heart still thumping on his chest. Why was it so romantic?

He continues his trudge up the hill, phone still held up to his ear. He pushes up the glasses perched on his nose. Wonpil is still staring at him with a huge smile and Jae, well,

You can say he was about to combust.

"Hey."

"Hi hyung."

Jae sits down beside him, looking up at the clouds. Wonpil does the same.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I was gonna ask you something."

Wonpil tilts his head. "What?"

Jae clears his throat, eyes trained on the clouds. "I was gonna ask if you wanted t-to, um, go to one of our gigs."

Slight stutter. _Not bad, Jaehyung._

Wonpil sits up straight and looks at Jae with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"R-really?"

Jae chuckles again. "Why not? I mean, it's nothing too big. Y-you can even play the keyboard with us. Maybe that song you did with Sungjin."

"What?"

"We could make a few more lyrics for it—"

"Wait, Jae," Wonpil puffs out a laugh. "Hyung. Jae hyung. Are you asking me to play with you guys?"

Jae shrugs. "Only if you want to."

"You're not kidding, right?"

"Why would I be?"

And then Jae felt all the air leave his lungs as something attacks him. His hands slid slightly against the grass, which didn't really hurt because?

Was Wonpil… _hugging him_?

In fact, the younger was and Jae couldn't process it for a bit. He lifts a hand off the grass, the other hand trying its best to support both their weights. He returns the hug with one hand, making Wonpil's hold on his grow tighter.

"Pil?"

"Hm?"

"What's up?"

Wonpil shakes his head against Jae's shoulder. "Nothing. Thank you." He pauses. "Also, you're really boney."

Wonpil pulls off as he burst into laughter, laughing harder when he saw Jae's face.

"I hate you."

"Stop lying to yourself, hyung."

\--

The pair walks back to the practice room after Jae explains that he actually still has to ask the band (" _I thought they knew._ " " _Sorry_.") and that they're probably still practicing without him. Again.

"I actually asked Sungjin for permisson if I could bring you to the gig." Jae says, looking down at his feet.

"And what did he say?"

"W-well—"

"No, wait, let me guess." Wonpil cuts Jae off, surprising him. Wonpil hums.

"He asked why you were asking for permission." Statement. Not a guess.

"What the fuck, that's scarily accurate."

Wonpil gives him a giggle. "Because hyung, why would you ask permission to invite someone to a gig? The main purpose of a gig is for you guys to get exposure. The more, the merrier. Right?"

Jae stays silent with a straight face before clicking his tongue.

"This is why I'm inviting you to play with us."

\--

"It's happening again."

Wonpil and Jae opens the door to a hysterically laughing Brian, Dowoon and Sungjin with a wig, and the latter speaking in a high pitched voice.

"I-it's a skit." Wonpil whispers, trying not to laugh. They both watch from their positions by the door as Sungjin starts to giggle in his high pitched voice.

Wonpil actually laughs at that, making the three of them look at them. Brian tells them to sit beside him and watch, so they obliged.

\--

The skit ends and everyone is in tears, laughing. Sungjin and Dowoon were bowing exaggeratedly, Jae actually rolling on the floor the moment Sungjin throws his wig towards them like a hat.

"F-fuck, my fucking _lungs_." Jae wheezes out. Brian ends up coughing a hell lot and Wonpil patting his back.

"That was amazing." Wonpil compliments, wiping the stray tears under his eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Wonpil."

Once they've all regained their breathing, Sungjin speaks up.

"What brings you here?"

"Actually," Jae jumps in, laughing awkwardly. "I want to ask for something that actually requires proper permission."

Sungjin raises an eyebrow at this. "And that is?"

"Do we need a keyboardist?"

\--

"Guess that's that."

Brian and Jae stretches as they finished the rest of the lyrics for the song Sungjin and Wonpil wrote back then. Jae glances over to the other three who were talking about how they could make the melody line.

And that's how they spent the rest of the day. Revising, strumming a few chords, writing things down, singing, raising suggestions and whatnot. It was nighttime by the time they decided to call it a day.

"It's pretty late. Let's continue tomorrow." Sungjin says, standing up and groaning. He looks over to Wonpil, smiling.

"Welcome to the band, Pil."

\--

"I'll be watching you guys first, and then I go up to play?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe Sungjin hyung said that. It's only one song and he's welcoming me to the band already?"

"That's right."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Jae smiles as they walk their way home. "Hey Pil?"

"Hyung?"

"What's your full name?"

Wonpil doesn't talk for a few seconds before gasping. "Oh my God, I never told you, have I? Neither have you!" Wonpil exclaims before laughing.

"That's right."

"Kim Wonpil. How about you, hyung?"

"Park Jaehyung."

Wonpil nods his head with a huge smile on his face. Before they know it, they've reached Wonpil's apartment.

"Hey hyung?"

"Hm?"

Wonpil smiles before wrapping his arms around Jae, giving him a huge hug. "Thank you, hyung. Good night." He squeezes Jae a bit before pulling away and waving, entering his apartment.

_Deep breaths, Jaehyung._

\--

The next day was when they decided to test the new song out. Wonpil offers that they sing the entire setlist but Sungiin says no, telling him that it should be a experience he gets during the actual gig.

"Come on, Pil."

Wonpil stands in front of the keyboard.

\--

"It sounds great!" Sungjin compliments. The rest of the band takes a break, drinking water and whatnot. Wonpil and Dowoon were talking by the drums. Jae remembers that Wonpil was a tutor and so he puts two and two together, assuming that Wonpil knew Dowoon as his tutee.

"The gig is in two days, right?" Brian asks as he sits next to Jae. The latter nods his head, closing his eyes.

"Are you gonna sleep on us?"

"Maybe."

Brian laughs.

\--

"Oh my God, he actually fell asleep."

"Hey Wonpil, kiss him. Maybe that would work."

"Dowoon, no."

"Dowoon, yes."

"Wonpil?"

"No! T-that's wrong."

"Can y'all shut up?" Jae says, raising his head with his eyes closed.

"No can do, hyung. You've been asleep for half an hour. We have practice, come on."

\--

"I can't believe it's D-Day."

Jae chuckles as he drive to the venue, Wonpil on the passenger seat.

"Hey, you'll do fine. Besides, you'll see us perform first."

"And how many songs are you performing before me?"

"3."

Wonpil hums before suddenly giggling.

"Are you okay?" Jae asks, glancing at him before looking back at the road.

"I am. I just can't believe I'm actually going to your gig and playing!"

"We're nothing special though?"

"You're special to me."

Jae doesn't speak, trying to hide his blush.

\--

Wonpil stands in the crowd, watching up in awe as the 4 of them perform their songs. They introduced the songs as "I'm Serious", "Dance Dance", and "I Like You."

Wonpil was in love, he thinks, both with their music and a specific someone. And before he knows it, Jae was speaking up, introducing Wonpil and having the spotlight on him. He blushes, before smiling and walking up to the stage.

"You'll do great, Pil." Jae reassures him away from the mic as he passed by.

"Ready?"

Wonpil nods.

\--

The crowd cheered, both for the band and Wonpil, their newest addition. Wonpil smiles timidly at them, a bit overwhelmed because _oh my gosh, these are their fans and they're cheering for me too and is Jae putting his arm across my shoulders?_

"Thank you guys! Y'all never disappoint." Jae says through the mic, before bowing with the rest of the band. Wonpil does too, with a big smile on his face.

They put down their instruments and walk off the stage, hearts happy and content.

\--

"Can we have the after party tomorrow? I'm tired." Brian complain. Sungjin laugh, nodding.

"Alright, grandpa."

"But the grandpa is Jae!" Brian whines, which earns him a smack on the back of his head.

"That's hyung to you, excuse me."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow I guess." Wonpil smiles as they part ways.

"Jae hyung!" Dowoon exclaims before they got too far. Jae yells what back.

"Don't freak out, okay? Love you, hyung!" Dowoon says, ignoring the way Jae's face scrunches up in confusion.

"What was that?"

Wonpil shrugs, not making eye contact.

\--

Jae drove Wonpil back to his apartment. They arrived but Wonpil didn't make a move to exit the car.

"Hey, Pil. We're here." Jae says, tapping Wonpil on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home yet." He says with a pout. Jae chuckles, but gives in.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?"

Wonpil smiles. "Anywhere with you."

Jae chokes on his own saliva and he nearly bashes his head on the steering wheel. "Okay, you're getting extremely cheesy. Get out, let's get ramen."

So they did. They ate 2 bowls each, Wonpil asking why Jae was so boney even though he eats that much.

"Shut up, Pil."

Wonpil laughs.

They paid up and left the place, walking around for a bit. The wind was a bit cold, but bearable. They talk about everything and nothing, constant banter in between. And then they finally ended back up at Wonpil's place.

"Thanks, hyung."

"You've said that so many times now."

Wonpil shrugs, looking at his feet. "Hey hyung?"

"Hm?"

Wonpil motions him to come closer, gesturing as if he was going to whisper in his ear. Jae, although confused, leans down near Wonpil. Wonpil breathes in,

and then he kisses Jae's cheek.

Jae straightens up, face so red and hand on his cheek. Wonpil stood there with a wide smile, also a bit red.

"W-wha—" Jae tries to speak but his mouth was malfunctioning.

"Good night hyung!" Wonpil yells as he walk away.

"Hey! Kim Wonpil!"

"Yes hyung?"

"I like you, like, a lot." Jae says without realizing. He turns really red as the words left his mouth, about to smack himself but Wonpil giggles.

"Me too hyung. I like you too a lot."

\--

**Chicken little**

i think i died

**YoungK**

you think?

what happened

**Drum boi**

im guessing he did it

**Bob**

who did what

**Drum boi**

lets just say

we have an official couple in the band

**YoungK**

whAT

**Agent Hyeok**

I MISS ONE FUCKING GIG AND I MISS EVERYTHIFNAJSA

DOWOON DID HE

**Drum boi**

yeaup

**Agent Hyeok**

fUCK YEAH

my brain,, ugh

**Chicken Little**

that was your idea?

**Agent Hyeok**

thats right !! i relayed it to dowoon bc i cant be there personally but yes !!

**Drum boi**

ur welcome hyung

**Chicken Little**

i

you're still dead to me junhyeok

**Agent Hyeok**

wHAT

**Bob**

im confused

but congrats hyung

**YoungK**

yA

YOU THREE BETTER EXPLAIN TOMORROW

**Drum boi**

4*

**YoungK**

right wonpil too

wAI T ITS ACTUALLY A THING NOW????

**Agent Hyeok**

heHEHEHAHHAHDHE JAEPIL RISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scREEC H
> 
> i hope you guys had fun !!
> 
> alSO you guys !! day6 1st world tour !!! aaaaaaa #DAY6inManila people, i'd love to see you there !!
> 
> twt: [@nightinjae](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me some suggestions and requests for my weekly shitpost: [@puresweetsuga](http://www.twitter.com/puresweetsuga)


End file.
